Suffocate Me
by Greenlies
Summary: Mortality and Immortality the difference is paper thin. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Warning: English is my 2nd language. I got yelled by two friends of mine... They told me it's totally perverted and M...(I planed on rating it as T)

* * *

><p><strong>Suffocate Me <strong>

***...***

_Rules._

_It's not telling you're doing it wrong or right, It's not telling you it's smart or dumb. They're just telling you it isn't good for yourself, you may hurt really bad and might not be able to stand up straight again, and that's your only punishment._

_**..**_

_Rules._

_They always say don't do this, and don't do that._

_It's okay. He was an admirable leader. He followed the rules precisely to set a good example for his subordinates. He once had a red mark in his report card, but she helped him to erase it completely, so his report card was as white as pure snow, but this time she helped him stained his own _perfect record. It's _mostly his fault actually but it's always easier to blame someone else other than yourself_.

****...AIUEO..****

When he woke up, he felt warmth of relieve filled his entire body. It was such a blessing when he opened his eyes and found her bare back pressed against his shirtless chest, her golden hair was like a river of silk that smelled like flower field, so smooth and ticklish on his skin.

He rolled his eyes down, his hand beneath the blanket was plastered around her slender waist perfectly, her body was made for his arms to hold, even God wouldn't deny it.

None of this moment was real, it can't be real. He might have woken up into another reverie. He closed back his eye lids and inhaled her every existence. He wished he never woke up from that perfect illusion.

So warm, so small, so beautiful. Just like a glass angel statue came to life. He shifted his arms away, feared that she might asphyxiated from his hold.

"Don't let go..." She muttered, "It's cold..."

He smiled and whispered on her hair, "Then you should have worn some cloths..."

There's a small gap of silence, and she was mumbling some cursing words from those sweetest lips, "you're so mean..." she rolled her body over him, letting her topless body exposed to his eyes, and her cheeks turned light pink. She is his goddess of spring. "I just want you to hold me..." She casted her glance aside, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

What a feast for his eyes, he felt like she was doing it on purpose to make him coughed up with blood. he was glad she had crushed his sunglasses in two, so he could saw her white skin without any obstacle. That light brown eyes, were like a mint candy for his eyes, even though she was mad she still looked freakishly beautiful. "Sorry... I'm just joking... C'mere." He laughed with a carefree smile and slipped his arms to her back to pull her down closer. Her bare chest against his was warm, she was the perfect coat to calm the blizzard in his heart. He couldn't think straight anymore, he just wanted to cuddle her up and tied her down to the ground.

"You are so warm, uh…" She nuzzled her head as she felt a light force penetrated the small gap between her thighs. "Ahaha you're so perverted Loke..."

He gave her his evil eye, "you're the one to blame you know"

"Maybe..." She smirked at him and moved slowly to bite his ear. "I like your hair short..." she whispered, "I could kiss you anywhere without eating some of your hair".

He didn't know what to say, he was still a bit shaken up by the sudden embrace she presented to him. It was a sweet pain of distress. Was the moment they had was not a dream? Was it real? "Lucy, is it saves for me to assume that last night was not a dream?" he looked up to her.

Lucy had this _are-you-stupid-or-what?_ expression formed on her pretty face, "No it's not, or... We should just leave it as a dream?" He knew he was making a very regretful face because she was giggling and pinched his cheek as hard as she could, "I know... I can't believe it myself too. How could I give in so easily just when you-", she tried to remember the moment exactly but it was truly an embarrassing moment, she was clouded in red blush and she stopped with her trembling lips tightly closed.

He lifted up his hand to her face. "My fingers are awesome aren't they? They'd make you crazy within 5 seconds" he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and enjoyed the soft delight of her fresh pink lips.

Her face blushed even redder, "Well! It's because it's you!" she loudly stated, "If it was someone else I-" She had this pained look on her face, disturbed by the thought of it. She didn't even want to imagine herself on someone arms other than his. She knew the feeling of being touch by someone else's hand and it was barely so-so. She turned her back to him and pulled the blanket over her body.

Loke embraced her lonely back and kissed the nape of her neck. He trailed down his lips on her back bone, and breathed softly as he spoke, "Even death do us apart my love still belongs to you"

She straighten her neck and back bone. She held his hands which had covered her waist with so much affection. "I want to be always by your side..."

"I wish I were a mortal..." he whispered against her hips.

She bent down and brushed his orange hair gently. "Why can't I be Immortal?"

Continued asking for a wish they knew that could not be granted. They stopped and stared at each other's eyes. They breathed slowly as their tongue met. "Why are we so different?" The thought came to their mind, so they just sink themselves deeper in their crazy hormones to fade the thought away. "Yet our feelings are identical..." he kissed her ear and she moaned on his collar bone, a pleasure to both sides.

As their hands intertwine, their lips met once again to share the anxiousness of their mind and the depressing agony they had held in their heart for so long. They were sinking into each other's hold and wouldn't let go until the cold air of the dusk wear off by itself.

He looked down to the beauty caged between his arms, "Lucy I'm sorry..."

"Why?" She gasped. Her eyes was filled with desperation of wanting him more.

He turned his glance aside, "If I could just keep this feeling locked down..."

She framed her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest, "Don't say that... Are you saying that you're better off not loving me?", she muttered.

He sighed, "I would be wretched like shit if I'm not..."

"Good..." She smiled and leaned her head against his

He closed his eyes and stroke her arm that had been holding him so tightly, "We've made a grave mistake..."

"I know..."

He responded with a sad smile and crawled on top of her to reach her lips. "My feeling is genuine but it's unchained and crazy..."

"That's why I'm here to tame it..." She opened her mouth letting him to lock it tightly with his.

"Thank you" was his last whisper for the night.

****...AIUEO...****

* * *

><p>A.N: Ahaha... I also made a grave mistake... I've said that I wouldn't dare to write any more chapter-y fic, and yet what I'm doing now is...?<p>

I could always end it just like that... *Cliffhanger!* Or do you want more? I don't know myself... I have this loaded idea to continue it but... Damn... I'm so not made for chapter-y fic... agh...

End/Continue? T/M It's up to the review, obviously...


End file.
